Haunting Memories
by todengel18
Summary: Ed and Al are on a mission to find an alchemist with the amazing powers of ice. Along the way, they discover some shocking news.
1. Roll the Bones

Haunting Memories

**todengel18:This is my first fic. _I DO NOT OWN FMA, WHICH IS COMMON KNOWLAGE!_**

**__**

" Al!... Al!...Alphonse! " cried Ed. " Shit it took my leg. " The boy looked around and saw the thing that was supposed to be his mother. All of a sudden Ed awoke to find himself in his room at Central." Thats the third nightmare this week. " exclaimed the freaked out alchemist. " Whats wrong brother? "asked Al. " Nothing, " lied Ed, " nothing at all."

That morning Ed woke up to find something unexpected. " AAAAAAHHHHH "

yelled Ed. " Hawk-Eye! " The First Lt. came rushing in the room where Ed had called her. " Yes Major Elric. "answered Riza. " I thought you trained that dog of yours! " The woman looked puzzled. " I did sir, but what does Black-Hayate have to do with anything? " she asked. Ed pointed at the end of his bed. There was an area where the dog had left a present or two. " Oh, I'm very sorry sir. " replied Hawk-Eye while snickering." I'll clean it up as soon as possible. " As Riza walked out Lt. Colonel Hughes walked in.

Getting out of bed Ed remembers the dream he had that night. What was with all the screaming? " asked the curious man.Before Ed could answer Hughes started to laugh while pointing at the end of Ed's bed. " I see Black-Hayate did a number on your bed! " laughed Hughes. " Its not that funny Hughes. " said Ed in an annoyed voice. After Ed got dressed he strarted to walk to breakfast while thinking of two things: where his little brother was and about the dream.

While thinking Ed heard Havoc calling to him " Yo chief, wait up. " Ed turned to look up at the man." What is it, I'm going to breakfast right now. "said Ed. " Colonel Mustang would like to see you in his office right away. " explained Havoc. " What in the hell does he want?" muttered Ed in an angered voice.

When Ed gets to Roy's office he walks in to find a torturing sight, Roy was sitting at his desk with a tray of food. " Damn you Roy! " whispered the pissed and hungry Ed. " what do you want Mustang? " asked Ed while staring at the tray of food. " Hello Full-Metal. " said Roy in a subtle tone while taking a bite of bacon. " I have a few assignments for you. " Ed started to drool at the sight of the food. " Yeah, what kind of assignments? " asked Ed who is still drooling. " First I want you to go to Crine Full-Metal. "said Roy while picking up his fork. " Crine, but thats right next to Risenbull. " exclaimed Ed who was staring at eggs. " Soooo, whats your point? " asked Roy.

" I'll have to go thruogh Risenbull to get there, plus Winry going to make me stay there! " yelled Ed. " Well that's your problem now isn't it? "Roy said while picking up his coffee. " Now the second assingment is in Turo, there was a report of a mass kidnapping there, and some of them were millitary. " explained Roy. " So I'm being sent in to find out more about these kidnappings? " asked Ed in a confused voice. " It looks that way. " said Roy finishing his breakfast. " That will be all Full-Metal. "said Roy in that subtle tone.

**todengel: I have to think a little while before I can write the second ch. o-k, o-k.**

**All I have to say now is have patience.**


	2. Driven

Haunting Memories Ch.2

todengel18: sorry it took so long, but here it is.

Two loud shots , liked thunder, echoed in the small room. In a part of the room lay two bloody bodies, motionless. There stood Roy terrified at what he just done. A voice from behind awoke the Colonel. as he sat there he remembered what the voice said, " Your a soilder following orders in a war.", that sentence echoed in his head.

The sound of an engine riding in the country were ringing in the ears of an alchemist in the rear car. Ed was staring out the window watching the feilds go by. Across him sat his younger brother, Alphonse, being quiet as all get-out. The sound of Ed's voice caught his attention.

" Why didn't you tell me Al? " asked Ed while staring out the window.  
" Tell you what brother? " asked Al in confusion.Ed looked away from the window to meet his brother's gaze.

" You know what. " replied the alchemist with a stern lookin his eye.  
" Oh...that..." said Al, who looked down, away from his brother. " I knew you would get mad. "

" Sure I would've gotten mad, but I could've helped you."stated Ed, " But no it had to be a secret!"

There was a silence as Ed looked out the window again, but that silence was broken by a sound. " Meeeooow. " echoed a cat inside Al's armor.  
" I can't believe you kept it even though I told you not to! " screamed Ed who jumped at the sound.

" I couldn't help it Ed! " screamed back Al, " It just looked so defensless when I put it down. "

A man in a uniform came to there seat. He looked down at them.  
" No pets allowed sir. " said the man.

The Elrics had to get off at the next stop due to the cat. " See what you did Al? " said Ed as they were walking up a street.

" I'm sorry Ed, I didn't mean to get us thrown off. "replied Al in a sad voice.

" Don't worry about it. I mean we got to a city. " replied Ed.

A sign on a street corner said " Welcome to Turo".


End file.
